<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monster March by mimisdeliveryservice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788164">Monster March</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimisdeliveryservice/pseuds/mimisdeliveryservice'>mimisdeliveryservice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimisdeliveryservice/pseuds/mimisdeliveryservice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A month dedicated to monsters and their human lovers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monster March</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting a mythology degree was practically suicide.<br/>Trying to get a mythology degree and doing a six-month exchange program in Japan as a part of it was akin to a death by a thousand cuts. But it was also the opportunity of a lifetime. So you took it. It wasn't like you to be impulsive, but you knew that if you didn't go you would probably never get the chance to. Thankfully, you had good grades and you were the only one brave or stupid enough to take on a trip to another continent.</p><p>At first, it was hard to get used to it. With your limited skills of the language, the complicated visa applications and not to mention the nightmarish process of trying to find an apartment.<br/>Sometimes you think that you should have listened to your parents and saved yourself the 16-hour flight and a lot of money.<br/>But little did you know that you were about to discover a breakthrough to your research. Too bad that you could never ever share it with anyone. Because well, your breakthrough ended up being a lot more not safe for work than you expected.<br/>All thanks to a certain mischievous spirit. This is the story of your first supernatural encounter.</p><p>It all started with a regular shrine visit.<br/>Well, as long as you consider a perfectly timed and well-considered shrine visit regular.<br/>You knew exactly when to visit this shrine because according to the urban legend it would be the key to summoning a kitsune.<br/>As a mythology major, you knew how dangerous it would be to try to summon a spirit.<br/>But, at the same time, you knew that as a mythology major you would be the most qualifies person to try and summon a spirit. And who knows, maybe you will succeed in meeting an actual mythological creature. <br/>This wasn't a regular high school kids in a graveyard with an ouija board experience, you were a professional, well as much of a professional as you could be in summoning spirits.</p><p>So you stood in front of the inari shrine and waited. That was all you could do because kitsune were such spirits, which would not be keen on appearing very often in the human world. So all you could do was stay there because there was no summoning ritual or anything specific you could do. It was getting late, so you opted for leaving before the shrine closed or you got scolded by the shrine maiden.No luck. So you headed home, with no new scientific breakthroughs. At least you had some things to remove from your research papers. You felt a little disappointed, but at the same tie, this wasn't a sure thing, so you also expected failure. Though your colleagues would argue with you that this action would go against the law of attraction, you held the belief that in order to truly understand mythology you also had to have some sense of disbelief.</p><p>So that's why when you got home you almost gasped. There was a fully-fledged kitsune in your kitchen, making a meal. For a second, you pinched yourself, thinking it was a dream. Then you sat down and watched the spirit cook, your convenience store bag long forgotten. What kind of meal would a kitsune prepare and why would it appear to you now and not at the shrine. You had so many questions, but slowly they disappeared because of the dizzying sell of mushrooms. ''It's mushroom and miso soup, foreigner'' the spirit answered your unspoken question. Could kitsune read minds? Or was this particular one good at following your wondering gaze?</p><p>You went through all kinds of questions and theories in your head, but you were too anxious to ask anything or try to sneak a photo. You knew that kitsune were capricious spirits, so you might end up banishing the spirit. <br/>''Do you have a bowl, human.'' the kitsune asked. Top shelf, left you answered automatically. He poured a generous amount of soup into a bowl and grabbed a spoon from the counter. <br/>''Eat up'' the spirit said and you were too scared to refuse. So you started eating the soup. It was the best thing you have ever tasted, it was like liquid sex. You ate and ate, your spoon clinking against the bowl furiously. At the end you ended up slurping the rest, not caring about manners.</p><p>After finishing the soup you placed the bowl in the sink and began doing your dishes. God, that's why you didn't enjoy cooking, now you had all this cutlery to wash, it was so boring and time-consuming. But at least, you got a pretty good meal out of it. So you would have to bear it. Halfway through you felt a little dizzy. Your stomach was doing somersaults and you were hot all over. You stumbled clumsily to your kitchen chair and began to fan yourself with your hand, and then you noticed that the kitsune was still here. <br/>''Are you staying?'' you managed to ask slowly. You should have been careful about what you wish for.<br/>''Çareful human, why don't you go and lay down?'' it replied, avoiding your question altogether.<br/>''I'll be fine, let me just get some water.'' you insisted, even though all you wanted was to fall asleep. But you couldn't risk missing the spirit in order to get a few hours of sleep. So you got up and walked over to the sink, but as soon as you tried to turn the know, your knees buckled. You were about to fall over, but you felt the kitsune behind you. Firmly behind you, so close that you could rub against it. And you did, your body moving on its own, overtaken by lust and a sudden desire to mate and to be bred.</p><p>You had never felt that way, so why here, why not, why with the kitsune. They weren't considered a sexual spirit like a succubus or an incubus, they were just mischievous. Guess that meant that they would want to play a few tricks on you right. So where was the trick? You looked down to your sink, not wanting to face him. Seeing the empty bowl, made you realize that it was your soup. <br/>''You drugged my soup.''<br/>''You never know what's in the mushrooms in the forest, well at least you don't, human. To be fair, I knew that these have a certain aphrodisiac effect, but I didn't know that it would be so strong for you. Can't say I'm disappointed, in fact, I think I'll quite enjoy it.''</p><p>Though of course, I'm not a monster. If you say stop, I'll stop. And leave you to deal with the effects on your own. They should wear off by the morning.'''<br/>''Stay. I want you. I may want you partially because of the sex pollen mushrooms, but there's also a part of me that wants you because this is my only chance to experience something like this. So stay, and make it up to me for tricking me.''<br/>''Oh human, I fully intend to do that. Just you wait, I have more than tricks up my sleeve.''<br/>''Talk is cheap, how about you show me instead.''</p><p>The kitsune quickly undid your pants and pulled them down. Your panties were already soaked, but he didn't waste time in removing them as well. Though his directness stopped there. He rubbed the head of his cock against your opening, and that felt heavenly. He was so close to slipping in you, just teasing you and rubbing your clit. Even though that could almost make you cum, it wasn't enough.<br/>''Please, give it to me, I can't take it anymore. Please, put it in.'' you begged.<br/>He gave you one last teasing rub against your opening before slipping in. You mewled in pleasure, at the sensation of suddenly being filled. He slowly thrust in you, letting you get used to his length.</p><p>You couldn't take his rhythm so you took matters into your own hands by thrusting your hips against him. <br/>''That's right, human. Fuck yourself using me. God, you're the perfect onahole. You even summoned me to the shrine, but I couldn't do this on sacred ground. So you'll get fucked right here until you're begging for god.'' <br/>And beg you did, from that moment, through your first orgasm of the night and until he filled you up. Though it didn't stop there, you fucked until your legs were unsteady and you couldn't take it anymore. Guess that's how a decade long dry spell felt. You ended up visiting the shrine extensively until you left for home. While you never ended up publishing a great research paper you did publish a novel that was described as ''a fantasy erotica travel guide'' which had a huge success in Japan. You were invited to a book signing in Kinokuniya, and of course, after you would visit the Inari shrine, which you had dubbed the kitsune keep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>